Synchronicity OC Version
by I Am The Raptor
Summary: We all know the story of Synchronicity that never had an ending. Amazing story. Now, you have the chance to get your OC in it! You can take the role as any of the characters. NEED TWO MORE FEMALE OC'S!
1. OC Sign Up

You all know the drill. Follow the signup sheet, and I'm way too lazy to explain. So, this is based on Synchronicity, obviously. I know there's no ending to it; that's why I'm making up my own based on what you guys think.

OC's that I need:

Miku (Evil sorceress. Major character.)

Teto (One of the main Diva's in the story. Major character.)

Lily (Parent to Rin and Len in the story. Short appearance.)

Rin (Main Diva of the story. Major character. Main character.)

Len (The boy looking for his sister. Major character. Main character.)

Luka (Woman who delivers Divas to the Sorceress. Moderate appearance.)

Gakupo (Helper to Len in the story. Main character.)

Kaito (Wizard and Gakupo's friend. Main character.)

Meiko (Teto's friend, skilled fighter. Joins Len. Main character.)

Ruko (Executioner. Assists Luka. Moderate appearance.)

Gumi (Leader of a rebel camp against Miku. Helps Len and his allies, but not for long. Minor character.)

Neru (Weapon and armor maker of the rebel camp. Helps Len and his allies. Minor character.)

Haku (Innkeeper of the rebel camp. Helps Len and his allies. Minor character.)

All people will be accepted, but some people might not get the role they wanted. If I don't get enough people, I'll just put in my own and some friends. If I get too many people, I'll have to kick some out of the story. I'm sorry if that happens. I think I might've forgotten some major characters, but oh well.

Now, here's the chart you need to fill out.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Height:

Weight:

Personality:

Character they'd like to play as:

Weapon of choice:

How you think the story should end:

Other:

I believe that the character selection will most likely be first come first serve, but that could change depending on the character.

Also, if you don't get the character you want, you'll most likely be an un-major character to the story. But you'll be in it, trust me.

Now that that's settled...

CHIBI, AWAAAAAAAY!


	2. The Roles!

I AM SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT! I really have no excuse but laziness. I PROMISE I will get the first chapter up soon! But, first, I will need all OC owners to sign in a review or a PM saying that they accept these roles and will not complain if their character dies and or is evil and or betrays. Thank you.

Meiko: Hikaru Yone

Kaito: Akine Kiba

Len: Akio Ichihara

Ruko: Freedom/Fefe

Teto: Amy Yukine

Rin: Akiko Ichihara

Miku: Mio Nekone

Gakupo: Tsu Kasakube

Luka: Sato Fukaine

Haku: Kuri Gottane

Neru: Velonica

Lily: Mai (I know this OC is a guy, but as I said, everyone gets a role...even if it isn't that major as they wanted)

Gumi: Riku "Kiku" (Same thing above.)

Former Diva's: Aiko Kiyoshi, Kimiko Itamine, Anika Nobara, Nozomi Tenshikoe. (I'm going to need five more female OC's for the former Diva's. I used my OC, my sister's OC, and my friend's OC for three of them, and Nozomi since she didn't have a role as of yet. So, yeah. Five more. First five will be accepted, the rest won't. THANKIES!)

Priest: Takase Konone (I know I didn't put that in the selection, but I didn't want to leave Takase out. If you didn't know, the Priest is the person who put the mask on Miku...I assume.)

So, that's it! If you have a problem with your role, please let me know. I'm sorry that some people didn't get the role they wanted! Also, if I forgot to add your OC, please let me know so that I won't forget them! Thanks!

Also, I'm taking requests on other OC song fics.


	3. The Girl With Dragon's Blood

**Hello~! Since I took so long to get the roles out, I'm going to start the story now. I got permission from most people, so that's good enough for me! I still need 2 Diva's, so, yeah. By the way, I'm making one chapter for each Diva so that they won't feel left out. Thanks for the patience, everyone!**

All was peaceful in this town. Everyone was happy. Everyone was singing. Everyone was dancing. Even the adults.

There were festivals, parties, and you can never forget the wonderful sake. This town has been in complete peace for over a century. But as everyone should know by now, nothing good lasts forever. Especially since the townspeople were completely clueless about the Dragon that lived right up the mountain. And this Dragon hated singing, and dancing, and joy.

This Dragon's name was Mio Nekone. Her scales were a light tan, and the soft, thin skin on her wings, along with the spines on her back was a dark brown. The colors didn't suit the teal reflection of the cave, but of course, she didn't mind. She was 160 years old, which was quite young for a Dragon. Digging her claws into the ground, the Dragon pulled herself so that her head stuck out of the cave.

She breathed out, sending some smoke puffs into the clear, blue sky. She wished that she could cover her ears of the horrible singing she heard from below. After finally having enough of the high, overly loud and cheerful noises, she pulled herself completely out of her cave, stretching her wings and legs. She needed to end this. She gave her wings a powerful flap, and she was off, soaring at a high speed towards the town.

The people, who looked like ants from the height Mio was at, looked up at her. Their singing and dancing stopped almost immediately. Then they began to flee. Mio gave a draconic laugh, soaring down onto the hard land once again. Opening her large mouth, revealing many pointed teeth, she reared her head back as fire came pouring through, lighting many of the buildings on fire.

Screams were heard. She liked screams much better than singing. Knights rushed out, trying to attack the Dragon. She just swatted them away. This was too easy.

Why hadn't she done this earlier? Thinking that victory was close, she was suddenly halted. Literally. She couldn't move a muscle. Looking around to the source of the paralyzer, her eyes locked on a woman.

She had long, lavender hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were pink, and narrowed. She was holding a poisoned spear in one hand, and chains in the other. Mio knew this was bad news. The woman smirked.

"Halt, you beast!" She exclaimed.

Yeah, like Mio had a choice. Suddenly, the woman threw the spear, and it sunk into Mio's scaled chest. Mio let out a roar of pain as she felt her limbs begin to quickly fail her as the poison spread. Once she was on the ground, the woman raised her hand, and the chains wrapped themselves around the Dragon by themselves. Before Mio blacked out, the woman walked up to her.

"You should've known better. Now you'll have to pay the ultimate price."

And everything was dark.

**XXXX**

When Mio woke up, the first thing she saw was her hand. Nothing new. Five fingers. A wrist-wait, what? A hand? Five fingers?

Opposable thumbs? Mio launched herself up. She was in some kind of bed. This couldn't be her body. She was a Dragon, not some measly Human!

Forcing herself up, trying to figure out how to work these 'legs', she stumbled over to a barred door, grabbing it with her new hands for balanced.

"HEY!" She yelled through.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? LET ME OUT OF HERE!" She screamed, shaking the bars.

"Oh, shut up!" The woman from earlier snapped, walking up to the cell.

"Damn it, you're so noisy! Good thing you're awake." The woman growled.

"Who are you?" Mio demanded through gritted teeth, which were no longer pointed, but nearly flat.

"My name is Sato Fukaine. I am this Kingdom's duchess, if you must know. But, you can call me the Pythoness. You're name is Mio, am I correct?" Sato asked, smirking slightly while looking at her nails.

Mio nodded, getting ticked off already.

"Yes, you're correct. Now what do you want with me? And why am I not a Dragon? Why am I some stupid Human?" She asked.

Sato rolled her eyes.

"You ask too many questions. All three will be answered shortly, but right now, you're coming with me." She said.

The chains once again wrapped themselves around Mio's wrists, causing the Dragon-now-girl to gasp.

"Hey! That hurts!" She exclaimed.

Her Dragon scales were much tougher than this…'skin'. Sato didn't respond, but just pulled Mio along after opening her cell. The more they walked, the more nervous Mio grew. What was Sato going to do to her? She had destroyed half of the village, after all.

Finally, they opened a large pair of doors. It was lined with a red carpet bordered with gold. The walls were made with marble, along with the floors. There were wooden benches in rows going up to a stand, which held a pedestal and a large book. The windows were ablaze with colors and shapes of people or animals.

Mio looked around in wonder. It all seemed so big to what she was used to. She almost forgot about her worries. Almost. Three people walked up to her.

One was male with dark hair and pale blue eyes. Another was female with long white hair braided down to her waist with a black bow at the end of it, and a black head band. She had very pale skin and gray glasses. The last one was a man with black hair and brown cat ears. Why he had cat ears, Mio would never know.

"This is Takase Konone, Nibui Monokurone, and Jamie 'Jayemkun' Kiirone." Sato said, gesturing to the three people.

Mio blinked. She didn't know what to say at this point.

"So, you're a Dragon?" Takase asked.

Mio nodded slowly. Nibui giggled.

"You won't know that for long!" She exclaimed.

Mio blinked again.

"What?" She asked.

Jamie elbowed Nibui.

"Don't tell her now!" He exclaimed rudely.

Now Mio was starting to get nervous.

"Wait, what are you planning to do? Stay away from me!" She exclaimed worriedly, backing up and tugging on the chains.

Sato yanked her back.

"Hold her still." She ordered.

Takase grabbed Mio's left shoulder while Nibui took her right shoulder, keeping her from struggling, but Mio tried to anyway.

"NO! STOP IT! STAY AWAY!" She cried.

Jamie approached her with the mask. Mio felt a stinging sensation in her eyes. Were these…'tears'?

"PLEASE! STAY AWAY! STAY AWAAY!" Mio screamed, squinting her eyes shut which allowed the salty water to run down her cheeks.

Sato forced Mio's face to look up to allow Jamie to place the mask on.

"You're not a Dragon, Mio. You're a girl. A normal, 16 year old, girl." He said.

Mio shook her head.

"I'M NOT A GIRL! I'M A DRAGON! GET AWAY!" Mio screamed.

Sato smirked.

"From now on, you will forever live in your cave, and you shall forever be forced to hear singing." She said cruelly.

Mio once again tried to struggle in vain.

"PLEASE, NO!"

The mask was placed on her face.

"NO!"

Sato laughed as the mask was tightened.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

**XXX**

When Mio awoke, she was in a cave she didn't recognize. Water was slowly dripping from the ceiling. Getting into a sitting position, Mio crawled over to a puddle. She had short, brown cropped hair. She couldn't see her eyes because they were covered by a mask.

Next to her, was a long iron staff with many intricate designs.

"You're awake? Good." A woman's voice said behind her.

Mio jumped and spun around.

"My name is Sato Fukaine, in case you forgot that, too." She said.

"What…what are you talking about?" Mio asked.

Sato didn't answer her.

"There is just one thing you need to know. You see that mask you're wearing? That's what keeps you Human. You must always hear singing to remain yourself. You could kill many innocent people if you were too get your mask removed." Sato said, her arms crossed over her chest.

Mio nodded slowly.

"I…I understand." She said.

"We have a pet to keep you company. Keep him entertained. When he gets bored of the girl singing for him, allow him to eat her. One life for many others." Sato explained.

Mio nodded again. She looked to her side. There was a sleeping Dragon, chained to the wall by its neck.

"The name of these sacrifices will be called…" Sato thought for a moment.

"Diva."


End file.
